


A Little Surprise

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Semi Public Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lotor makes a little discovery while he and Allura have a moment together.





	A Little Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Little request by lotors-saltwife, and i enjoyed writing this on my tumblr sinfultrails a lot it’s become a favorite of mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

Allura leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes as she wrapped her legs around his shoulders. She bit his bottom lip and tilted her head back as he slipped a hand up over her breasts through her paladin uniform as she gasps softly.

She mewled and bucked her hips up gasping softly as his fingers brush lightly over her folds. His tongue lapped slightly over her clit before he suckled softly around it, kissing it.

“Aaaahnnn…aaaah Lotor….!” 

The Prince looked up at her, his eyes soft and almost glowing as he circles around her slit and slowly slips a finger inside of her. He groaned when she tightened her legs around his head slightly, gasping and giving off soft choked moans as she tilted her head back.

“L-Lotor…! Oh…! Oh quiznak mmmm…..! Please….” 

He pulled back and looked up at her, licking his lips of her slick as he slips in a second finger and curls them along the soft walls of her cunt. He slowly presses a finger to his lips.

They were in the hallway after all—a usually abandoned hallway but still one nonetheless—and they didn’t want to catch any unwanted attention.

He licked his lips before kissing her trembling inner thigh softly, closing his eyes as he curled and uncurled his fingers inside of her making sure he hit against her spot every single time.

Allura made a soft choked moan, “Mmmmmm…..”

Lotor chuckled against her vulva before returning to her clit and licking over her in firm strokes of his tongue. He slipped in a third finger and he grunted as she pushed his head against her soaked snatch as she arches.

Though he couldn’t help but watch her:

How her blue eyes glimmer with pleasurable tears. How her cheeks were flushed a soft pink that matched her markings. How her cute ears lower as she tries to bite back another loud moan as she moved her hips to ride his fingers.

“M-mmm….Lotor….aaaah…I-I’m…..!”

His own eyes give a small shimmer before he flicked over her spot with his fingers and sucks on her clit. He closed his mouth over the little bud and groaned around it, causing small vibrations—

“Aaa….AAAH….!!”

His eyes snapped open when his mouth and chin are suddenly flooded with spurting fluids coming from her. He felt her cunt clench and spasm around his still moving fingers, feeling her orgasm splash down his arm and on to the floor at his feet. He felt her bucking and grinding over his mouth and tongue as she tilted her head back gasping.

He remained where he was when his princess slowly came down from her high.

“Haaa…haaaaooooh dear…oh…” her cheeks darkened and she gulped heavily “Oh stars I’m…I’m ssso sorry…” she slurred a little. 

Lotor slowly looked up….and grinned purring deeply.

“Well…this was a lovely little surprise~”

Allura felt her blush spread from her face to her neck before she covered her face in embarrassment.

“H-Hush you….! It’s be-been a while….”

Lotor chuckled as he slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, “I meant that as a good thing….don’t be embarrassed darling…” 

She slowly lowers her hands and huffs a little, before she pulls him close. She hung off him, feeling his hands hold her hips and carrying her.

“You…aren’t irritated?”

He raised a brow at her softly, “Why would I be irritated…” he lightly gropes her, causing her to gasp, “…by something that makes me turned on for you more?”

She could have melted into go right there at the soft purr of his voice as she started growing wet again.


End file.
